La Femme de Verre
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Comment pouvais-je imaginer lui faire l'amour sans la blesser? OS pour le concours de la Saint-Valentin sur Jacob Lemon Fic Forum.


_A ma Gillian, fée des îles tropicales... _

_

* * *

_

**Coup de foudre à la Saint-Valentin: one shot contest sur Jacoblemonfic forum**

_**La Femme de Verre**_

POV Jacob

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un geste d'une infinie sensualité. La couleur de sa peau me donnait l'eau à la bouche et elle semblait douce comme une pèche bien mûre. J'imaginais l'odeur sucrée-salée qui devait se dégager de sa nuque ou encore du creux de ses mains quand un des serveurs me sortit de ma _bulle_.

**Vous désirez prendre un apéritif, Monsieur?**

**Euh… Je… Dites-moi, vous voyez la jeune femme seule à cette table, là?**

**Oui, Monsieur. **

**Elle attend**** quelqu'un?**

**Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. **

**Vous pouvez vous renseigner, s'il vous plaît?**

Il sembla un instant perdu, se demandant certainement s'il pouvait fournir ce genre d'information sur ses clients. Après réflexion, il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la réception où se tenait sa collègue responsable des réservations. Je l'observai de loin, fouillant minutieusement dans son registre. Elle finit par secouer négativement la tête. Aussi, je n'attendis pas le retour de mon espion et, m'armant de tout mon courage, je me rendis à la table de la Belle.

**Bonsoir**, dis-je dans un sourire timide.

Elle leva la tête du menu et me scruta pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Elle était encore plus craquante de près. Ses yeux couleur chocolat souriaient en silence.

**Bonsoir**, finit-elle par répondre.

**Je ne vous dérange pas?**

Une nouvelle fois, elle prit le temps de la réflexion. Ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme de la désinvolture n'était rien d'autre, j'en étais sûr, qu'un naturel déconcertant.

**Non. Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je suis seule, finalement. **

**Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être me joindre à vous? **

**Pourquoi pas**, répondit-elle, pas franchement convaincue.

**Je m'appelle Jacob**, me présentai-je en lui tendant la main.

**Gillian****, enchantée**.

Lorsque sa main se glissa dans la mienne, je fus immédiatement déstabilisé par le contact exagérément doux de sa peau. Sa température corporelle aussi me laissa pantois, elle semblait particulièrement élevée pour un être humain. Certainement perturbée par mon attitude, Gillian récupéra sa main et alla la ranger discrètement sur ses genoux. Chacun de ses gestes étaient empreints d'une désarmante délicatesse, comme si la densité de l'air ralentissait inexorablement le moindre de ses mouvements.

**Alors, comment se fait-il qu'une charmante personne telle que vous se retrouve seule le soir de la Saint-Valentin? **

**C'est une longue histoire**, tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

**J'ai tout mon temps. **

**Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour me draguer?**

**J'ai quarante ans, je suis divorcé et j'ai deux enfants**, la taquinai-je à mon tour.

Un serveur arriva à cet instant pour prendre notre commande. Gillian ouvrit la bouche, mais je la devançai.

**Deux menus Saint-Valentin, s'il vous plaît. **

**Bien, Monsieur. Et pour accompagner les plats, que désirez-vous boire?**

**La sélection du sommelier. **

**Bien, Monsieur. **

Il récupéra le menu et nous laissa à nouveau en tête-à-tête. La belle Gillian fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrariée par quelque chose.

**Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on décide pour moi**, répondit-elle à ma question silencieuse.

**Oh. Je ne voulais pas vous irriter.**** Désolé. **

**Le problème, c'est que je suis allergique à beaucoup de choses. **

**Je vais rappeler le serveur et changer notre commande. **

**Non, tant pis. Je vous refilerai ce qui ne ****me convient pas. **

**Comme vous voulez. **

Elle m'offrit un sourire immaculé, teinté, il me sembla, d'une once de sadisme.

**Alors, vous me racontez votre abandon de ce soir?** insistai-je, franchement curieux qu'une femme aussi pulpeuse se retrouve seule le jour de la fête des amoureux.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, sans doute parce qu'elle cherchait par où commencer son histoire.

**Eh bien, j'avais rendez-vous avec ma sœur. Enfin, une de mes sœurs. ****Comme j'ai rompu il y a quelques semaines avec mon copain et qu'elle était toujours célibataire, j'ai proposé que nous passions la soirée ensemble. C'était aussi l'occasion pour nous de… comment dire… de nous retrouver. On a eu pas mal de différends par le passé et j'avais envie de mettre les choses à plat pour repartir du bon pied. **

**Excellent****e idée. **

**Merci. Mais elle a annulé à la dernière minute. **

**Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison**, tentai-je pour l'apaiser un peu.

**Mouais. Elle m'a dit, la raison. **

**Ah. Et? **

**Elle a rencontré un mec dans un bar qui l'a invitée à dîner. Et elle a accepté!**

À cet instant, le serveur vint déposer les amuse-bouches, ainsi que les coupes de champagne. Il s'agissait d'un carpaccio de Saint-Jacques aux baies roses. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Gillian fit glisser sa coupelle jusqu'à moi.

**Allergique**, dit-elle pour toute explication.

Je l'observai, médusé par tant de spontanéité et elle éclata de rire.

**Je vous avais prévenu**, se justifia-t-elle en riant toujours.

**Vous êtes allergique aux Saint-Jacques?**

**Aux fruits de mer en règle générale. **

**Ça devrait être interdit d'être allergique à des choses aussi bonnes**, m'emportai-je contre le destin ou je ne sais quelle divinité.

**Vous ne savez pas encore le pire**, soupira-t-elle, presque accablée.

**Je vous écoute. **

**Le chocolat. **

**Non?**

**Si. **

Je restai bouche bée et elle partit de nouveau de son rire chaud comme une _mélodie_ jouée au coin du feu. Je ne me lassais pas de la contempler et encore moins d'écouter sa voix suave au possible. Elle m'hypnotisait. Comme j'étais silencieux depuis un moment, elle redevint sérieuse.

**Vous allez bien? **demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

**Oui, très bien même. **

J'allais vraiment très bien. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir rencontré une jeune femme aussi particulière le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Je me gardai malgré tout de le lui dire, ne voulant pas la faire fuir par trop d'empressement.

**Je crois que le dessert, c'est un fondant au chocolat**, dis-je en me remémorant la carte.

**Aie. **

**C'est quoi votre dessert préféré?**

**Mmh… crème brûlée. **

**Ça marche.**

Je hélai le serveur qui vint rapidement vers notre table.

**Excusez-moi, serait-il possible de remplacer les deux desserts par des crèmes brûlées, s'il vous plaît?**

**Sans problème, Monsieur. Je vais demander au cuisinier.**

**Merci. **

**Vous n'aimez pas les fondants?** me demanda Gillian lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau seuls.

**Si, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'empiffrer de chocolat devant vous. Mon sadisme a des limites. **

**Ah oui? Pas le mien**, me taquina-t-elle. **C'est gentil de votre part**, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Je lui souris et lui souris encore, environ un millier de fois tout au long de la soirée. Elle se confiait avec parcimonie, ce qui l'auréolait d'un mystère attrayant. Une fragilité émouvante et une force impressionnante se livraient bataille en elle pour donner un mélange détonnant de douceur et d'audace.

Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, la soirée s'acheva. Je voulus la raccompagner chez elle, mais elle m'informa que sa sœur (l'autre, avait-elle précisé) n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre pour qu'elles retournent ensemble à l'hôtel où elles séjournaient. Je la laissai donc à la table, programmant, avant de partir, un autre rendez-vous.

Deux jours plus tard, le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine, je me rendis au lieu dit. Elle m'avait proposé de la rejoindre dans un bar branché de Miami, le Purdy Lounge Bar, réputé pour ses cocktails. Lorsque j'arrivai, elle était déjà là, confortablement installée à une table un peu en retrait. Le décor s'accordait à merveille avec son côté exotique. Elle portait un magnifique débardeur vert _absinthe_ qui ressortait particulièrement sur sa peau pralinée. Je craquais déjà.

**Bonsoir**, dis-je en osant un baiser sur sa joue.

**Bonsoir. **

**Vous m'offrez un verre? **

Elle sourit de ses belles dents blanches et héla un serveur.

**Deux Pi****ña Colada, s'il vous plaît.**

**Ça marche**, lui répondit le serveur en s'éloignant.

**Vous en faites une tête**, s'étonna-t-elle.

**Je n'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi**.

Elle éclata de rire.

**Vous ****êtes allergique au rhum peut-être?** se moqua-t-elle.

**Sait-on jamais?**** Vous savez qu'il y a un dress code ici**, lui dis-je en parcourant son corps trop vêtu du regard.

**Ah oui? Lequel? **

**Maillot de bain****. **

**Pour les femmes uniquement?** compléta-t-elle en avisant ma tenue, trop complète elle aussi.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans le mien, pour la première fois avec une intensité qui me déstabilisa. Je sentis ce feu que je ne connaissais que trop bien se répandre dans mon bas-ventre et je dus faire preuve de tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en plein milieu du bar. Malgré tout, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. La surprise de mon assaut la laissa hésitante un instant, mais bien vite elle répondit à mon baiser. Sa langue vint doucement caresser la mienne, dans un ballet d'une sensualité affolante. Son souffle m'enivrait, si bien que je fus obligé de m'écarter d'elle pour ne pas commettre d'attentat à la pudeur.

**Mon hôtel se trouve à peine à ****cinquante mètres**, glissa-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je l'observai durant quelques secondes, incrédule. Puis, je me levai pour aller payer nos boissons non consommées au bar, impatient de quitter ce lieu avec elle. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers notre table où je l'avais laissée, je la vis s'emparer d'un déambulateur pour l'aider à se déplacer. Je ne compris pas tout de suite l'image qui s'imposait à moi, mais quand je la rejoignis, je ne pus retenir la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

**Tu as des ennuis de santé?**

**On peut dire ça**, répondit-elle évasive.

**Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?**

Elle soupira, mais se décida finalement à me répondre.

**Je souffre de ce qu'on appelle la maladie des os de verre. Pas au stade le plus avancé, mais malgré tout, je dois… faire attention. **

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cette révélation.

**Mais… ça n'implique pas que tes jambes alors?**

**Non, en effet. Je dois mesurer le moindre de mes mouvements, éviter les endroits bondés, ce genre de choses. **

**Ce que tu ne fais pas. **

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'empêcherais de vivre**, répliqua-t-elle visiblement refroidie par notre sujet de conversation.

Moi aussi, j'étais refroidi, mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais mort de trouille. Comment pourrais-je être capable de lui faire l'amour sans la blesser? Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant son hôtel, je n'avais toujours pas répondu à cette question, aussi je pris une décision qui me coûtait particulièrement.

**Ecoute, Gillian, je… **

**Laisse tomber**, me coupa-t-elle sachant où je voulais en venir. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin en plein complexe d'**_**Œdipe**_, asséna-t-elle en faisant référence à notre évidente différence d'âge.

**Gillian, s'il te plaît… **

**Passe une bonne soirée. **

Elle me tourna le dos et entra dans l'hôtel, me laissant seul sur le trottoir avec mes angoisses et mes doutes. Je restai là, observant la porte, cinq minutes, dix, une demi-heure, peut-être plus. Les _aboiements_ d'un horrible chihuahua me sortirent de ma torpeur. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? J'étais sur le point de laisse filer le coup de foudre de ma vie par peur? Sans plus hésiter, je m'engouffrai dans l'hôtel et demandai son numéro de chambre. Une fois arrivé, je frappai à sa porte comme un hystérique. Une de ses sœurs vint m'ouvrir.

**Où est Gillian?** demandai-je sans plus de cérémonie.

**Sous la douche, mais… **

Sans attendre la suite de sa phrase, je m'introduisis dans la chambre et me dirigeai droit vers la salle de bain.

**Attendez!** cria-t-elle derrière moi.

**Ne vous tracassez pas, je ne lui veux pas de mal. Bien au contraire. **

**Qui êtes-vous?**

**Je suis Jacob Black. **

Elle m'observa avec le même regard inquisiteur que celui de Gillian lors de notre rencontre, puis je la vis s'emparer d'un manteau et quitter les lieux en soupirant. Son départ m'apparut comme une acceptation tacite de ma présence. J'entendais l'eau couler derrière la porte de la salle de douche, ce qui faisait tourner mon imagination à plein régime. Dans un éclair de folie, je me débarrassai de mes chaussures, ainsi que de ma veste et sans attendre de permission, j'entrai dans la salle de bain où je rejoignis Gillian sous la douche. Elle hurla de surprise, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité de femme derrière ses toutes petites mains.

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?** cria-t-elle à un volume toutefois plus gérable.

**Il faut qu'on parle. **

**Tu ne sais pas attendre dans la chambre, comme tout le monde?**

**Non, c'est urgent**, répondis-je, à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Elle m'observa un instant et je sus à ses yeux qu'elle se retenait de rire.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** cracha-t-elle.

**Je suis amoureux de toi, Gillian**.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Aussi, je repris mon monologue.

**Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard, dans ce restaurant trop chic où le décor excessivement soigné jurait avec ton naturel déconcertant. **

**C'est tout?** demanda-t-elle, légèrement radoucie.

**Non. ****J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie d'embrasser ta peau, de respirer ton odeur. J'ai envie que ton souffle devienne heurté et que ton cœur s'emballe dangereusement. J'ai peur, c'est vrai**, avouai-je comme elle hésitait encore, **mais tu me guideras**.

Elle garda un long moment son regard rivé au mien, en silence. Enfin, un sourire solaire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**Embrasse-moi, gamin**, me dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Comme je me penchais pour répondre à sa demande, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle me stoppa du bout de son index.

**Encore une chose. **

**Tout ce que tu voudras**, répondis-je dans un souffle.

**Il y a un dress code ici. **

Je souris à mon tour et commençai à déboutonner ma chemise.

**Tu m'aides?**

Elle prit la relève sur les boutons de ma chemise, tandis que je me débarrassais de mon pantalon et de mon boxer. Lorsque je fus nu, j'emprisonnai son visage dans mes mains et embrassai ses lèvres avec passion. Une tendresse infinie me submergea, alors que je prenais son corps secrètement si fragile dans mes bras trop grands. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi, je ressentis un grand vide. Elle ne me laissa toutefois pas le temps de réagir et me poussa hors de la douche. Là, elle me sécha avec soin, attention que je m'empressais de lui rendre. J'épongeai chaque goutte d'eau qui perlait sur sa peau cuivrée, retenant l'ardeur de mes mouvements du mieux que je le pouvais. Ensuite, elle m'entraîna dans son lit et colla son corps nu au mien, sous les couvertures. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse, sentant très probablement les battements désordonnés de mon cœur affolé.

**Tu ne me feras pas mal**, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

**Dis-moi comment. **

Elle se recula légèrement, afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

**Tu pourrais commencer par ****m'embrasser dans le cou, j'adore ça. Je ressens une multitude de frissons quand on s'attaque à mon cou. **

**Quoi d'autre?** demandai-je la voix rauque.

**Pendant que tes baisers descendraient sur mon épaule, ta main se promènerait délicatement sur mes seins. Tu les effleurerais du bout des doigts, jouant avec l'un, puis l'autre, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux. **

Chacune des phrases qu'elle prononçait ne faisait qu'accroître mon excitation pourtant déjà évidente.

**Ensuite,** continua-t-elle de sa voix chaude, **tu descendrais tes caresses le long de mon ventre, puis tu t'attarderais sur mes hanches, tandis que tes lèvres répèteraient le chemin tracé par tes mains. **

**Continue**, dis-je dans un murmure.

**Au même moment, je couvrirais le moindre centimètre de ta peau accessible par mes lèvres de baisers. Je laisserais glisser ma langue dans ton cou, alors que mes ongles traceraient des arabesques dans ton dos, descendant inexorablement vers tes fesses si appétissantes. **

**Et puis?** soufflai-je en imaginant ses mains sur mon corps.

**Ta bouche viendrait trouver la mienne, fougueusement, puis tu roulerais sur le dos pour que je puisse te chevaucher et ainsi t'admirer quelques instants. **

A mesure qu'elle parlait, j'avais fermé les yeux pour me représenter chaque scène qu'elle décrivait. J'avais descendu mes mains jusqu'à mon érection devenue presque douloureuse et j'assouvissais lentement le désir qu'elle allumait en moi rien que par la force de ses mots. Ses mains s'étaient également déplacées sur son corps et je sentais, aux ondulations qu'elle imprimait contre ma hanche, qu'elle aussi tentait d'éteindre le feu qui la consumait en se prodiguant les caresses qu'elle m'invitait à lui faire par la suite.

**Raconte-moi encore**, dis-je alors que sa respiration s'intensifiait contre mon épaule.

**Lorsque je te sentirais prêt à perdre patience, j'amènerais ta virilité aux portes de mon intimité et lentement****, très lentement, je te ferais entrer en moi, laissant à mon corps le temps de s'adapter au tien. **

Je laissai échapper un grognement de plaisir, tandis que son souffle se transformait petit à petit en une supplique aigüe. Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle reprit son histoire affolante:

**Dans une douce ondulation des hanches, je t'aiderais à te mouvoir en moi, puis tu te redresserais, afin que ton buste se colle au mien et me soulevant de tes bras, tu accentuerais nos va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que, au bord de l'extase, tu sentes mes muscles se serrer autour de toi et, ma jouissance provoquant la tienne, tu te répandes en moi dans un orgasme puissant et ravageur. **

La réalité rejoignit la fiction et je me libérai de ce besoin brûlant dans une vague de spasmes incontrôlables, pendant que Gillian criait mon nom et se mettait à trembler contre moi. Je mis quelques secondes à revenir de cette expérience hors du commun, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour les poser sur ma Belle et mettre à profit les judicieux conseils dont elle venait de m'abreuver…


End file.
